A wide variety of content is available to users for access electronically. This content may include television programming, audio books, music, movies, and so forth. The content may be delivered using broadcast, cable, satellite, networks such as the Internet, playback from a local media device such as a digital versatile disk (“DVD”), compact disc (“CD”), flash memory, hard disk drive, and so forth. Content provided via the Internet or another network may be streamed to a media device for presentation. During streaming, portions of the content are delivered while presentation of the content may be taking place.
Traditionally, streamed content has been presented to a user following the user selecting a content provider, selecting a particular piece of content, and so forth. However, this approach may result in an adverse user experience. Furthermore, this process of explicit selection reduces spontaneity of the content consumption.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.